The inventive concept is generally directed to CMOS cross-coupled charge pumps, and more particularly, to the generation of clock signals for driving CMOS cross-couple charge pumps.
Semiconductor integrated circuits may include components requiring relatively high voltages due to operating characteristics thereof. As such, these circuits may be equipped with charge pumps to generate high voltages that are higher than a power voltage of the semiconductor integrated circuit. For example, a liquid crystal display driver for driving a thin-film transistor may utilize charge pumps to obtain various boosted drive voltages that are needed. As another example, flash memory devices may utilize charge pumps to obtain boosted voltages that are needed during programming of memory cells.
Trends of reducing size and power consumption of semiconductor integrated circuits create demands to improve voltage boosting efficiency and power efficiency of charge pumps contained in such circuits.